I Swear I've Been Here Before
by MsGuided
Summary: A certain someone was offered the chance to do a certain something. Some recollections of the past involving Ororo and Co.
1. Day's End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marvel or its extensive library of characters. I only own this story._  
_

**Prologue.**

_no place for beginners or sensitive hearts_

_when sentiment is left to chance_

_no place to be ending but somewhere to_

_start..._

-------------------

The moon illuminates the hour creating secrets amongst the trees that surround the acreage. The architectural wonder, a forcefully refurbished Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, stretched out over the sprawling estate like a dormant titan. Most of the lights on the visible floors of the mansion were off, aside from those of the kitchen and Emma Frost's office.

The grounds of the vast estate were serene.

There were no signs of super villains near the area, no sentinels stalking the grounds, no alien presence trying to creep in through multi-dimensional portals, and no government agencies attempting to kill off the residents; it was an absolutely abnormal night.

It is one in the morning; a well deserved quiet hour for some of the senior X-Men.

Atop the carriage house in a semi-isolated part of the estate, one particular member was stripping herself of her sophisticated material exterior. She never really felt that clothes were necessary, but when she put them on she regularly turned heads. Her presence was always pleasant and satisfied nearly all of the senses.

After she rid herself of her worldly things, she proceeded to wash away the day with a much needed shower, cleansing herself of everything the last 24 hours had imposed upon her. Thankfully most of her thoughts were converted into water droplets, fated to exit her life through the drain of her shower.

The day wasn't as bad as it seems all that really happened was...

"_Ororo Monroe, will you marry me?"_


	2. Doing for Self

I apologize for the really long delay. These past months have kept me preoccupied beyond my control. 

Time is no one's friend but I guess it especially hates me...R&R if you'd like.

Thanks for the review IMHO Nienna and yes I will try to work on this story as much as I can :)

* * *

**:Doing for Self:**

>1 Hour Ago.

The center.

It was her location in the room and also where she was attempting to exist inside of herself, if only for the moment.

She sat cross-legged, spine erect, with her hands in her lap, palms up, and eyes closed at the foot of the bed on the edge of a plush cream colored rug. It was the kind that you used to accent a room as opposed to one you would use to wipe your feet on. She liked to engage in battles where she could wreak havoc and care less but she always managed to leave the mess on the battlefield where it belonged.

The space which surrounded her was a fairly large room with a high ceiling, a bathroom, walk-in closet, two large windows, and relatively pleasant french doors that opened up to her own personal balcony.

Every other detail was presently obsolete as she sat in self-induced darkness. The only source of light peered in through the spaces between the curtains which vertically spanned the windows and doors, but even then she couldn't see a thing because she had blindfolded herself for further visual isolation.

She was drowning deep into the emptiness that meditation brought. Taking the time to brood was not uncommon for a person trained in the martial arts as she had been some time ago. Her senses became significantly sharper allowing her to better experience what the environment had to offer.

What the environment had to offer was the 83 decibel delight of a Harley Davidson 1200 L Sportster pulling into the estate at speeds exceeding more than what was necessary to park inside of a garage. It was not quite the sound you'd want to hear upon finally achieving some form of serenity, but she didn't care in the slightest...about the noise anyway.

A smile found its way to the corner of her lips as his name escaped her thoughts through the slightest exhale...

"Logan."

* * *

He was a pretty generous guy, you would have to admit.

Splitting your time between several different teams wasn't something just any random person could pull off. You had to know exactly what you were getting yourself into and you would have to be a pro at time management, oh and also you had to have the patience of a saint, what with all the different people you had to deal with.

That was the way of his world.

He didn't mind it.

Sure the X-Men were dealing with the Decimation and most recently the return of Apocalypse, sure he was in the middle of finding himself after finally regaining his memories, sure he told Captain America that he was willing to help him out by becoming an Avenger, sure the government had justestablished a sort of registration policy for all super humans, but you know sometimes a guy just needs a little break...

...just a little one.

Upon dismounting from his bike he told himself that he was Logan or James Howlett, nah, he was Logan, codename: Wolverine, and he was the best at what he does.

He wasn't so great at taking breaks though.

"Damn I need a cigar," he thought as he stepped outside of the garage.

Logan patted himself down in hopes of locating his vice and found one in the left inside pocket of his leather jacket. He bit off the end, lit it up, and commenced in inhaling the toxins and chemicals that he thought to be as pleasant as fresh air.

On his way up to the mansion he paused before the entrance to the courtyard and looked towards the path to the stable house. He removed his cigar from his mouth and flicked away the ashes.

"I wonder if 'Ro is home," he said to himself.

He sniffed the air for any sign of her presence but caught nothing resembling her scent. But no matter, the air offered him an equally engaging one.His head snapped towards the part of the mansion where the female half resided.

Taking one last drag of the cigar he revealed his mischiveous intentions through a smirk and began tracing the path to the source as only he could.


End file.
